· Cuestion De Tiempo ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Supe desde el principio que era cuestión de tiempo para que hubiera algo entre ellos. Yo solo había sido una herramienta. solo me había usado para darle celos y lo había conseguido. Ahora los miraba, y me dolía tanto verlos juntos... pero ya no importaba


**Declaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, yo solo me dedico a hacer payasadas con ellos sin fines de lucros, todos pertenecen a la reina J.K Rowling, a la WB ni en broma le pertenecen.

**FECHA DE EDICIÓN:26/07/09 **

Abajo nota de edición.

**C**uestión** D**e** T**iempo

**-------------------------------------**

_**J**_amás me había sentido de esta forma, era muy extraño, y no era una sensación agradable. Pensé que todo saldría perfecto como en mis relaciones anteriores; donde yo nunca salía lastimada de ninguna forma. Pero ahora todo me había salido mal y lo estaba pagando con lágrimas, algo muy extraño en mí pues nunca solía llorar. Ahora que me ponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, me había dado cuenta que en realidad nuestro noviazgo jamás había tenido futuro. Cuando empezamos a salir, en mi interior me di cuenta de que tarde o temprano pasaría esto, Parvarti me lo advirtió pero no hice caso y aquí estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Nunca me había fijado mucho en él, jamás le había prestado mucha atención y nunca me había parecido guapo. Pero cuando me fijé realmente en su apariencia me sorprendí de lo mucho que había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo chico. Ahora era muy apuesto, con esos ojos azules, ese cabello rojo fuego todo despeinado, esos labios carnosos y esa sonrisa adorable. Lo observé por varios días, él jamás lo notaba, pues siempre tenía la vista pegada a Granger. Me fui dando cuenta de cómo la miraba, de una forma tan profunda, con una mezcla de admiración y tristeza, pero también había un sentimiento, que al principio no lo reconocí; amor. Pero ella, ella no parecía darse cuenta de eso, estaba absorta en sus cosas mientras que él la miraba. Mientras más los observaba más crecía dentro de mí un sentimiento. Envidia. Sentía envidia de aquella chica sabelotodo, muy a mi pesar.

Jamás un chico me había mirado de esa forma, y empecé a desear que mirara a mí de esa forma. Y me planteé un nuevo desafío: Conquistar a Ronald Weasley. En cuanto lo pensé, supuse que para mí sería algo muy fácil ya tenía la experiencia suficiente, todo saldría igual como con los chicos con los que había salido. Sólo bastaba dedicarle aquellas sonrisas coquetas, charlas casuales y usar mis encantos. Y así lo hice, me complací al ver que a Granger parecía molestarle mucho, pero eso no duró demasiado. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de todos mis intentos, Ron sólo tenía ojos para ella y empecé a frustrarme por ello. Jamás me miraba a mí, a lado de Granger no existía.

Pero yo no me rendía tan fácilmente, y no lo hice. A pesar de las advertencias de Parvarti, no quise. Porque cuando yo me proponía algo, jamás lo dejaba hasta que lo cumplía.

Y pronto tuve la oportunidad perfecta. Después del partido de Quidditch esperaba verlo contento, pero no fue así. Se veía muy triste y dolido. De inmediato supe por quién estaba así, Granger. Y la aproveché, me aproveché de que en ese momento Ron estaba tan desconsolado. Tenía que aprovechar que por fin había apartado la mirada de ella. Y entonces fui con él y para mi sorpresa, me besó. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que nunca había besado, así que lo fui guiando y por primera vez pude probar aquellos labios. Mientras lo besaba, pude sentir la mirada dolida de Granger clavada en nosotros, me sentí un poco mal por ello. Pero después pensé bien, había tenido muchas oportunidades, no sabía porque se comportaba así si nunca le había prestado atención, ¿por qué ahora se comportaba así?

Bueno, hay que reconocer que varias veces sorprendí a Hermione viendo a Ron de una manera extraña y siempre pensé que entre ellos dos había algo. Pero los observé y no vi nada, deduje que tal vez no había sido como había pensado. Aunque ahora eso ya no importaba, él estaba conmigo y no dejaría que Granger interviniera de algún modo. Aún sabiendo que las posibilidades de evitarlo eran escasas. Lo bueno fue que después de todo esto, ella no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y así no podría intervenir, a Ron pareció dolerle y satisfacerle a la vez aquello. Pero yo traté de hacer que lo olvidara.

Pasó el tiempo y conforme nuestra relación avanzaba, me di cuenta de que tenía razón en ciertas cosas que había deducido desde un principio; _Won-Won _era muy diferente a los demás chicos, a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia. Era muy especial, me gustaba su sentido del humor y me hacía reír demasiado. Me parecía alguien agradable y simpático, mucho más agradable que los otros chicos. Admitía que nuestra relación era muy superficial pero a él no parecía interesarle "tanto" lo físico, quizás un poco, pero no como los otros chicos con los que había estado. Lo sabía por esas sesiones de besos que teníamos, eran intensas, pero los besos que me daba no transmitían ningún sentimiento, sólo satisfacción. Me fui dando cuenta de esto, no había logrado nada en realidad, por más que trataba de convencerme de que lo tenía sólo para mí y que realmente le gustaba. No era así. Incluso llegué a pensar que tal vez cuando me besaba, lo hacía pensando en ella. Seguía en sus pensamientos, por más que lo había intentado y pensado que se había salido con la suya. No había sido así, él sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Y lo confirmé aquel día cuando los vi bajar del dormitorio de los chicos... juntos. Una sensación extraña se extendió por mi pecho, dolía mucho. Y era una sensación que nunca había sentido. Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, muy a mi pesar lloré y lloré. Porque me di cuenta que todo había sido inútil, siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Me di cuenta que sólo me había usado... fue lo que más me dolió y sorprendió porque yo era la que siempre utilizaba a los chicos, pero ahora él me había utilizado para estar con ella, para darle celos.

Y los días que le siguieron no fueron mucho mejores, por más que me resistía, no podía evitar echarles un vistazo de vez en cuando y cuando lo hacía los veía juntos, contentos. Todavía no tenían nada, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en pasar algo. Pude darme cuenta de que Ron evitaba mirarme, se sentía culpable y yo ni siquiera lo odiaba. En vez de eso, me había quedado con un extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, pero que me agradaba y a la vez me dolía... ¿Acaso me había enamorado de él?

No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que era demasiado tarde, ya no importaba. Ahora estaba pagando todos los errores que había cometido por haberme confiado tanto en que podría conquistar a Ronald Weasley. Y nunca fue así, sólo me había engañado a mí misma. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos estuvieran juntos, fue algo... que muy en el fondo supe desde el principio.

* * *

•**Nota de edición: **Por fin me he dignado a reescribir este fic que ya había publicado desde hace... uff... mucho tiempo. Lo escribí de nuevo, está completamente corregido y espero que esta vez haya quedado bien. Me alegraría mucho que me dejaran reviews, eso es algo que ya todo mundo sabe, no? A todos los autores nos encantan ^^

•Bueno pues es un poco raro, nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja, en realidad no me gusta, en el fic yo quise poner a Lav enamorada de Ron, pero no correspondida. A pesar de que yo nunca hubiera puesto a esta pareja junta, (pues siento que Lav sufrió muchísimo es lo que más me enojo, ella no se merecía eso), ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, corto y un poco confuso y extraño, pero bueno me esforcé. Y si no lo parece pues déjame un review me gustaría saber si lo odiaste, si te gusto, si no te gusto, errores sugerencias, insultos si quieres. Para mí los reviews son muy importantes pues me animan a seguir escribiendo.

•Bueno, ya no los aburro, cuídense mucho y les agradecería mucho si dejaran reviews... ¿Ven el botoncito verde de ahí? Denle click, y dejen review, que es gratis. ^_^

L. Jact

_Alles Ist Gut Solange Du Wild Bist!_


End file.
